


Velenoso legame

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [22]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Thorki.





	1. Chapter 1

Velenoso legame

 

Cap.1 Gelosia

 

Loki osservò Thor intento a baciare Jane, all’interno della roulotte. La giovane che slacciava la camicia al biondo, facendolo aderire contro la cuccetta.

Thor gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e le treccine, Jane iniziò a baciargli il petto, sfiorando con il naso i peletti biondi.

Loki digrignò i denti e indietreggiò. I corti capelli neri gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, si strinse la cravatta.

< Non sei stato bandito da nessuno qualche giorno e già mi tradisci, fratello. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore, per te, vero? > chiese mentalmente. Scomparve in una nuvoletta verde.

 

[100].

 

 

Cap.2 Malgarbo 

 

Thor osservò fuori dalla finestra, le sue iridi azzurre tendevano al blu e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“Potresti anche difendermi, ogni tanto, contro nostro padre” borbottò Loki, con tono lamentoso.

Thor guardò la sua pelle pallida e abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

< Vorrei riuscirci, essere più simile a te, invece, sono come nostro padre. Non faccio altro che urlare, comportandomi come un animale > si domandò.

“Perché dovrei? Se tu ti allenassi di più, lui non penserebbe che sei un debole. Dovresti concentrarti su qualcosa di diverso dalla magia” lo rimproverò, mentendo.

Loki lo guardò allontanarsi.

“Stupido pentapalmo” ringhiò.

 

[104].

AU che fa riferimento a ‘Donar life’.

 

Cap.3 Hela

 

 

“Sai, Balder non è sempre stato così crudele come lo hai conosciuto tu” disse Frigga.

Thor schioccò la lingua sul palato rumorosamente.

“C’è un motivo se si è così ossessionato con Loki”. Proseguì la donna.

“Voi siete sua madre e non vi rendete conto che era bambino quando già faceva nefandezze” borbottò Thor.

“Sai, lui aveva una sorella gemella. Una maga potente anche più di Loki. Gli assomigliava molto, però. Conquistò lei il regno di Odino, racimolò l’oro. Lei e Balder erano davvero legati, ma Odino, dopo averla sfruttata, la imprigionò” spiegò Frigga.

“Mi dispiace che voi abbiate perso vostra figlia” esalò Thor.

 

[103].

 

 

 

Cap.4 Vipera

 

Loki appoggiò la testa sulla spalla muscolosa di Thor e sbadigliò.

“Oggi potevi uccidermi con quello scherzo. Le tue malefatte divengono sempre più simili alla follia” si lamentò il dio del tuono.

“Ammettilo, te lo sei meritato. Così impari a trattare con più garbo un serpente che tuo fratello. Non mi è sfuggito quello sguardo languido” si lamentò Loki. 

Entrambi erano intenti a osservare il cielo notturno sopra di loro.

“Tu sei la più bella e la più velenosa delle vipere, fratello mio” borbottò Thor.

Loki sorrise, le sue iridi color smeraldo brillarono.

“Farai bene a tenerlo a mente” disse.

 

[100].

 

Ispirato alla scena di Thor Ragnarok.

 

Cap.5 My lovely king

 

Thor passò la mano sul viso di Loki, sentendolo liscio sotto le dita, e gli posò l’altra mano sul fianco.

Loki gli ticchettò il pugnale sul fianco e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide.

“Fratello, hai detto che gli Asgardiani non si abbracciano, ma tu non sei Asgardiano” disse Thor, con voce calda.

“Lo vuoi davvero questo abbraccio, mio re” soffiò Loki. Lo avvolse tra le braccia sottili.

< Vorrei davvero poter vivere tutta l’eternità al tuo fianco, ora che ho scoperto che dentro di te c’è un uomo che posso amare… però, Thanos verrà a prendere la sua vendetta > pensò. 

 

[106].

 

 


	2. Cap.6 La fine di Loki

Cap.6 La fine di Loki

 

“Il sole tornerà a splendere su di noi, fratello” disse Loki.

Thor lo guardò con aria confusa, in ginocchio.

Loki chiuse gli occhi, la mano di Thanos lo afferrò alla gola ed iniziò a stringere. Le urla disperate di Thor si diffusero per la navicella disseminata di cadaveri.

Loki sentì le energie abbandonarlo, il corpo non gli rispondeva, iniziò a boccheggiare non riuscendo a respirare.

Thanos lo sollevò, continuando ad aumentare la stretta, finché non si udì lo schiocco dell’osso che si rompeva. Sotto gli occhi spenti di Thor, il corpo cadde a terra.

“Fratello” gemette Thor, abbracciandolo spasmodicamente a sé.

 

[101].


	3. Cap.7 Qualcosa in più

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:  
> Thorki: «Tu sei più di un fratello per me, lo vuoi capire?»

Cap.7 Qualcosa in più

 

“Possibile tu non lo abbia ancora capito?!” gridò Loki. Posò il pugnale sulla gola di Thor e digrignò i denti. “Il fatto che siamo adottati l’ho potuto accettare solo per un motivo.

Sono stato io a spingere Jane a lasciarti. Io a farti considerare re nonostante avessi sempre voluto quel posto”. La lama graffiò la pelle del dio del tuono.

“Fratello?” esalò Thor, impallidendo. Fissò il dio dell’inganno con l’unico occhio sano.

“Tu sei più di un fratello per me, lo vuoi capire?” esalò Loki, con la voce rauca.

Thor gli prese la mano armata nella propria.

“Anche tu, per me” rispose.

 

[102].

 


	4. Sperando nella salvezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:  
> Thorki: Loki era sempre stato qualcosa di indefinito per thor, un essere mutante e senza contorni...fino a quel momento su quella navicella in rotta verso la Terra, su quella stessa Navicella su cui Thanos era giunto portando distruzione e morte.  
> Bonus: HAPPY ENDING, ALIVE!LOKI, FIRST KISS

Sperando nella salvezza

 

Thor afferrò i comandi della navicella e virò, facendola ripartire nella direzione della Terra. La metà degli Asgardiani risparmiati da Thanos, gettavano tra gemiti e lacrime i morti dallo squarcio della navicella.

Hulk tremava, guardandosi intorno in preda al panico.

< Thanos ci ha lasciati vivere solo perché mio fratello ha condannato l’intero universo, dovrei essere adirato, ma l’unica cosa che continuo a pensare è che sono felice sia vivo. Sembrava pronto a compiere una sciocchezza quando ha convinto Thanos a risparmiarmi…> pensò.

Guardò Loki gettare a fatica il corpo di Heimdall. Tutti i superstiti erano legati alle lamiere resistenti della nave con delle corde di magia verde chiaro.

Il sangue colava dall’occhio mancante di Thor, aveva una bruciatura evidente sulla tempia causata dal contatto con l’Orb.

< Fratello… Non so se dovrei continuarlo a vederlo in questi termini. Loki è sempre stato qualcosa di cangiante e indefinito per me, un essere sfumato, senza contorti, un essere mutante… Fino a quel momento… > pensò Thor. Espierò rumorosamente dalle narici. < Quando Thanos è giunto portando distruzione e morte ho visto solo un ragazzo spaventato, un uomo con dubbi e debolezze come posso esserlo io. Negli anni ho imparato a conoscere il suo coraggio, ma mai la sua umanità.

Ho visto il suo affetto, mentre mi rassicurava dicendo che il sole sarebbe tornato a splendere…

Questa navicella a breve sarà sulla Terra, la sua rotta ci porterà dagli Avengers. Saremo al sicuro lì, Loki ha detto di avere una notizia che permetterà a Uomo di Metallo di salvarci tutti. So già che funzionerà, l’ho visto, nella pozza. Da quando sono stato lì prevede il futuro, avevo scorto la fine di Asgard, come la nostra vittoria su Thanos > pensò.

Loki si avvicinò a lui.

“Ti sei comportato da re, Thor” ammise. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo erano spenti.

“Sarei impazzito se ti fosse successo qualcosa. Io… ti amo” ammise Thor.

“Stai scherzando?” chiese Loki. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

Thor continuò a guidare con una mano, con l’altra gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò con foga.

< Il nostro primo bacio sa di dolcezza e sangue, come tutta la nostra relazione > pensò il dio dell’inganno.

 

[366].

 


	5. Ingelosendo Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:  
> Thorki: ultimamente Loki ha iniziato a flirtare con Tony, al solo scopo di far ingelosire Thor. Non è il più crudele o il più machiavellico dei suoi piani, ma sembra decisamente che stia funzionando.  
> Scritta sentendo: Dance in The Dark di Lady Gaga. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SBmJvwiDns.

Ingelosendo Thor

 

“C’è altro che vuoi offrirmi oltre il drink?” chiese Loki, passando l’indice sul bordo del bicchiere. Le dita erano affusolate e la sua pelle nivea. Socchiuse gli occhi e fece ondeggiare le ciglia lunghe, nei suoi occhi verde brillante si rifletteva la figura di Stark.

Il mobilio nero lucido della stanza, tra cui risaltavano i divani di pelle, era illuminato dalle luci elettriche pallide.

Tony allargò le braccia e ghignò.

“Perché Piccolo Cervo, cosa vorresti?” domandò. Le sue labbra erano adornate dal pizzetto.

Loki arricciò le labbra in un ghigno, osservando di sottecchi Thor.

Il dio del tuono si era fermato sulla soglia della porta e li osservava, le braccia incrociate, l’espressione corrucciata e alcuni fulminelli intorno al martello. La sua intera figura era illuminata dai chiaro-scuri prodotti dalla luce azzurrina.

Loki ridacchiò.

“Oh, c’è molto che potresti propormi, di mio interesse. Siamo spiriti affini” soffiò, sporgendo le labbra. Camminò ancheggiando, mettendo in risalto le sue gambe leggermente più lunghe del normale.

Tony gli sfilò il bicchiere dalla mano e notò a sua volta Thor.

< Mi aspettavo piani più machiavellici e crudeli da Loki. O forse no, in fondo in molte cose assomiglia a un adolescente emo.

Però, sta ugualmente funzionando. Point Break è proprio una mente semplice > rifletté.

“Non solo spiriti” sussurrò.

< Gli terrò comunque il gioco, sembra divertente… e così finalmente risolveranno la loro TSI > pensò Stark.

 

[233].


	6. Scherzetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:  
> MCU, Thorki. "Dolcetto o Scherzetto?" "Scherzetto"  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYAl6ryp0Uc - Halloween Music - Queen of the Pumpkins

Scherzetto

 

Thor si raddrizzò la benda che indossava sull’occhio e si guardò allo specchio, sul suo capo svettava un cappello da pirata. “Le tradizioni midgardiane mi affascinano. Anche questo Halloween, è una coraggiosa sfida alle forze del male” si disse, passandosi le dita nella barba.

“Oh, la notte degli spiriti. Un momento perfetto per uno come me” disse Loki sibillino.

Thor si volse nella sua direzione e lo vide, arrossì vedendo che indossava solo un corpetto.

Loki si passò la mano sul lungo reggicalze e schioccò le dita dell’altra, la magia chiuse porte e finestre, accendendo candele che erano apparse in tutta la stanza. Tra i capelli mori aveva petali di rosa, indossava il suo elmo dorato e cornuto.

Thor deglutì sentendo la gola riarsa e si portò la mano al fianco, non trovando nessun’arma.

Loki lo raggiunse, si piegò verso di lui e con il dito affusolato scese dalla sua fronte, fino al mento, passando per il profilo del naso e lungo le labbra.

“Dolcetto o scherzetto?” soffiò.

“Scherzetto” disse Thor a fatica.

“Ottima scelta” sussurrò Loki. Gli morse il collo e succhiò, sentendo il fratello mugolare.

 

[187].


	7. Verde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per la pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col prompt:  
> #verde  
> What if.

“Come diamine ti è saltato in mente di cambiare lo spaziotempo per sacrificarti al mio posto?! Thanos poteva ucciderti!” gridò Loki.

Thor fece un sorriso storto, le labbra sporche di sangue.

“Intanto se-sei… salvo” biascicò. Guardò il proprio riflesso negli occhi color smeraldo del fratello.

< Sarei morto per quel verde. Siamo cresciuti insieme ed io non ho mai voluto altro che vedere quel colore, brillante di affetto, caldo di orgoglio nei miei confronti.

Ora, voglio soltanto vederlo, va bene leggerci qualsiasi sentimento che mi riguardi, dall’odio alla preoccupazione. Basta vederlo! > pensò.

“Mi occuperò di te, stupido pentapalmo. Solo… resisti” gemette Loki.


End file.
